drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Diona sur Traemane Tapedera
Name: Lady Diona sur Traemane Tapedera (Or just Diona Tapedera Sedai) Age: 170+ (Venerable) Place of Birth: Baerlon, Andor Hair Color: Golden Red waves that when down hang to her back Eye Color: Blue Height: 5'6" Weight: 140 lbs Character History Before the Tower Diona Tapedera stood over her mothers body with a knife in her hand shaking uneasily at her loose grip. It clattered to the floor as horror gripped her tightly. Wide eyes she looked to the other side of the room where her brother stood. He was a few turns her senior but that moment, that second in time, he looked younger and lost; and of guilt. "I didn't mean to, Di.. " He muttered. His words were barely coherent beyond those words. He was shaking with his hands gripped to his side, but she could not longer look at him. Turning her head she looked to the body of what would have been her mother. Cai'melle looked nothing like the warm friendly form that she had once been. Instead charred remains of with untouched surroundings were all that was left of the cadaver. Tightening her eyes shut, Diona stood there, uncertain what to take in or what to believe. It did not make sense. How could a man, no boy, of 18 burn his own mother alive? Thoughts torrented her feverishly as the heat rose in her body that then caused her to faint on the spot. By the time she awoke, there was a women that stood over her. Domani in appearance, and a Red Shawl on her shoulders. A headache gripped her, yet Diona was able to hear very few precise words from the woman. Her widowed mother was now dead. Burned alive by the means of Saidin; male half of the One Power. Aidelle, her brother by her mother's first marriage, was now shielded and being watched over by five other Aes Sedai. The Aes Sedai was distant and cold. The very air around her prickled Diona as she rubbed her head, a dull ache making it hard to see things with any form of clarity, and she got the feeling that the Aes Sedai had no desire to be there. Diona half smiled to herself. In a way, with reality rearing its ugly head, neither did she. "Teach me?" The Red Sister said nothing but raised an eyebrow to her question. A sniff, and a pull of her Red Shawl, the woman told her to rest and then promptly left the room. Cold prickled her and she found herself drifting in darkness once again. Awake, a Brown was attending her while a Blue also sat nearby. Their shawls snugly pulled around their shoulders despite the warmer temperatures of the Summer sun. A moan escaping her lips, the Brown was far kinder, and asked her simple questions while giving her a liquid cool to the taste to help with the head pains. Thanking the Aes Sedai, Diona informed them that Aidelle was her half brother, and that her mother was Cai'melle. The Blue Aes Sedai sat silently as the yellow gently asked more questions. Diona was 13 turns and her name day only a month away. Her father was an Andorian Noble. Yes he knew who she was and send gifts on special occasions. No, she could not go live with him. His wife would not have approved. No, she was not too young to know of such things. Cai'melle was very truthful with her daughter but kept it from unnecessary ears. Not a glory-seeker, it was a moment of Love. Diona had stomped her foot at this. How could her father not love her mother when they made her? The Brown left that alone. "Can you teach me? To be like, you?" There was surprise in the Brown's eyes, but not the Blue's. The Brown told her to relax, drift in her mind. It was not hard as her head pains had ceased fairly swiftly after drinking the Brown's concoction. A moment of drifting, and the Brown spoke again. Diona could learn to channel. Nodding her head, that was one of two things that Diona wished to know. The second. . . "Can I see Aidelle?" The Brown looked to the Blue. The Blue sister made no physical movement that Diona could see. Maybe she missed something. The Brown looked back to Diona and told her that she could, on one condition. "Anything." She was not to try to help him. It was a confusing request. Diona nodded her head. If her brother was safe than why would she need to help him? Pushing the blankets off her body and not bothering to pull anything over her shift Diona ran past the Blue without a second glance. Down the stairs and into the main room that they spent much of their time living in, Diona halted. The Red, along with three other Aes Sedai without Shawls, sat around in furniture that would normally have herself, her mother and brother sprawled on, and her brother... "..Aid..elle." Her voice broke as she looked upon him. Haggard with sunken eyes and uncleaned hair, he did not look to her from his seat on the floor. Instinctively Diona knew that he could not move more than a pace or two from where he sat. He was a prisoner held captive in his home. The unknown Aes Sedai were looking away, but the Red glared at her. Her eyes dark and unreadable. But how the pierced her deeply. "Shadow take you." Hatred built up in her. The Red did not even blink at her whispered words. It was all their fault that Cai'melle was dead, that Aidelle was a prisoner. Just looking at him she knew that he would not live long either. Whispers of those taken by the shadow, by Saidin were quickly given to the keeper of death. had they even gentled him and saved but a part of him? Or was he to rot until they reached the Tower? Diona heard the stories, rare as they were. She knew. She hated her for it. Her, the Red, with her cold unwelcoming unsympathetic eyes. A hand to her shoulder, the Brown was behind her. The Blue was not to be seen. Diona was told to follow, and she did. Reluctantly, but even she could not stand the sight of her brother as a captive. The Red more so. A vow of hatred allowed her to leave the room without so much as a tear. The Brown told her that she was very brave and strong. Diona would make a very good Aes Sedai one day. Diona was not so sure. She did not feel all that strong or brave. A month later saw her signed into the Novice Book in the White Tower and in the Novice Whites. Novice-hood Diona was a rare Novice. Inventive and friendly, few could say poorly of her. She did well in her studies, never excreting too much effort to excel but settled for what was. Her ability with Saidar took work, but even she had the patience of an Aes Sedai as even months of being unable to touch Saidar did not even hinder her calm demeanor. Vocal in all her chores, Diona was inventive with more efficient ways of going about her chores and not a single complaint could be said over the end results. Even Mistress Laras fought to have her in her kitchens as Diona was a doll to work with and brightened the otherwise grim room. Mistress Laras claimed that Diona's cheerful nature brought about better results and disquieted any arguments that would occur. Arches * 1 - Aidelle is Gentled before he kills Cai'melle. Cai'melle begs for Diona to stay, but her hatred of the Red Ajah is renewed as she knew this life was untrue. * 2 - She meets her father Gwyn Traemane. Strong supporter of the Lion Throne, he denies her existence or even her parentage. He spewed horrible lies about her mother and threatened to throw her into the nearest river so that it would carry her out to sea and away from him. Diona felt broken over the loss of family. She stepped out of the second arch in tears. Tears that were shed only for the second time in her life. * 3 - She was a sister of the Red. She was hunting male channelers. She happened upon a girl that was much like herself. Victim of a male channeler. The meaning of this arch was lost on her as her hatred for Reds was far too great. She left the Arch with nothing but a slight glower and no emotion in her eyes. Accepted-hood Her accepted years were filled with general study. Avoiding many of the out spoken, Diona found she had a talent for politics and Noble inquiries. She also had a slight talent for healing, but not so much that the Yellow Shawl appealed to her. It was late in her accepted years that she found herself a victim of a prank. Although it was unintentional, she was placed on Chamber Pot duty in the Red Halls. Cold fury seized her and instead of doing what was needed, she instead piled away all that she collected into a separate chamber pot, warding it against odor, and then defaced the whole of the Red Hall with all that she collected months later. It was another Novice that was blamed by a known Red Aspirant. Watching carefully, Diona noticed the actions of not only the aspirant but also that of the Novice blamed and a secondary Novice that walked in. Voices array, Diona saw the look in the Novices Eyes and found a new emotion. Envy. The novice had potential. Leaving the clean-up to the innocent novices who had little choice to to take the blame, Diona continued about her days with little consequence beyond that of the normal life expected of an Accepted. Not once during her days as Novice or Accepted was she brought forth to the Mistress of Novices for reprimand or misconduct. The Shawl Upon completion of her testing in the 100 Weaves, Diona chose the Shawl of the Blue Ajah. Her skills as a passive Diplomate and that of the Great Game easily won over her otherwise obvious White traits. Secretly, only a few years later she was taken to the underground layers of the Tower to swear a new set of Oaths. It was only then her real work begun. Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios Category:Black Ajah Bios Category:Biographies